plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies 2/Gallery
This is the gallery for Plants vs. Zombies 2. Promotional pictures Android_SS_EN_01.jpg PVZ2_13_CB670_2048x1536_06_EN.png Android_SS_EN_02.jpg Android_SS_EN_03.jpg Android_SS_EN_04.jpg PVZ2_13_CB670_2048x1536_01_EN.png Android_SS_EN_05.jpg Android_SS_EN_06.jpg Android_SS_EN_07.jpg PVZ2_13_CB670_2048x1536_05_EN.png PVZ2_13_CB670_2048x1536_08_EN.png Android_SS_EN_08.jpg Android_SS_EN_09.jpg Android SS EN 10.jpg Android SS EN 11.jpg Android SS EN 12.jpg Android SS EN 13.jpg PVZ2_13_CB670_2048x1536_07_EN.png 007.PNG Android SS EN 14.jpg Android SS EN 15.jpg Android SS EN 16.jpg FFPROMO.PNG PFPROMO.PNG 046.PNG Plants-vs.-Zombies-2 Shield Zombie Old.png unnamed231.jpg 030.PNG 0296487562.PNG BeachPromo1.PNG BeachPromo2.PNG Thanksgiving.jpg nAW14ZfSLGE.jpg screen640x640 (1).jpeg screen640x640 (2).jpeg screen640x640.jpeg MOARFEASTIVUZ.PNG File:Frostbitepart1caves.jpeg File:Valebrainzdatsalottacherryjalapenos.jpeg FrostbitePart2promotion.jpeg LuckOTheZombiePromtion.jpeg Sturff.png Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 8.18.51 AM.png|Google Play trailer for Wild West Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 8.20.57 AM.png|Dark Ages Google Play trailer Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 8.21.16 AM.png|Far Future in Google Play trailer Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 8.22.49 AM.png|Pirate Seas in Google Play trailer Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 8.24.10 AM.png|Ancient Egypt in Google Play trailer Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 8.24.40 AM.png|Zombie Chickens reference in second trailer Gameplay PVZIAT screenshot3.jpg PVZIAT screenshot2.jpeg PVZIAT screenshot1.jpeg PVZIAT screenshot4.jpeg PVZIAT screenshot7.jpg PVZIAT screenshot6.jpg PVZIAT screenshot5.jpg PVZIAT screenshot16.png PVZIAT screenshot14.png PVZIAT screenshot11.png PVZIAT screenshot9.png PVZIAT screenshot12.png PVZIAT screenshot17.jpg StrategyAplant2A.jpg|Three Plant Food upgraded Wall-nuts StrategyAplantW.jpg Lalalalal.jpg|By crazyzombie168 053.PNG Lolnopppppp.jpg SplitPeaSucks.jpg PS6Char.jpg MV51.jpg|Kung-Fu World gameplay (Chinese version)|link=Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time (Chinese version) Others SpectatingTime!.jpg|New Feature, Spectate Lawn! notification_icon.png|Icon from notifications on Android. Pvz22.jpg|Minh's Main Menu IMG_0073.PNG|Ra Zombie controlling sun IMG_0077.PNG|Obtaining map of space-time-ness FORTEHANRDEED.png|Halloween and release for Android advertisement from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures The Best Ad in Bejeweled HD.PNG|An Ad from Bejeweled HD Really,Real.png|Another ad from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures New Update.jpeg|Screenshot in Android Play Store for new update Wtf.jpg|The New Yeti alert from the 1.7 Update PvsZ2 Gargantuar advertistment.png|Gargantuar in Pirate Seas Bejeweled_Blitz_PvZ2Ad.PNG|Advertisement from Bejeweled Blitz HD-Frontend 2014-04-26 17-48-34-168.jpg|If you create the duplicate name of another user, this is the result. Weirdseeds.png|Beta Seed Packets Old_PVZ2-1.png|Screenshot from the Beta version. Pvp2 ea games.jpeg|The EA logo at the start Popcap pvp2 start.jpeg|PopCap logo SexyYeti.jpg|Ad for Summer Bundle Screenshot 2014-10-17-21-33-33-1.png|Ad for costume changing. PVZ2Lag.PNG|An example of lag Screenshot 2014-09-19-20-32-05.png|The menu when you click the mail icon 2014-10-10-13-47-59.png|The introduction screen with 2014 Halloween costumes WorldSelectDay.png|The Day world's background WorldSelectNight.png|The Night world's background 232.PNG|Day world's background on iPhone and iPod 236.PNG|Night world's background on iPhone and iPod Hand of death.jpg|A zombie hand emerging from the ground. Screenshot_2015-04-18-15-10-28.png|A glitched level selection screen. Notice the black background. PvZArtStartupAd.jpg|Start-up Ad Screenshot_2015-05-09-16-12-05-1.png|Start-up ad reminding about birthdayz pinata party Pre-1.7 These are listed separately due to their deprecated nature. Ancient Egypt Map.png|Ancient Egypt pre-1.7 PVZIAT screenshot15.png|Pirate Seas pre-1.7 Screenshot_2013-10-08-19-53-48.png|Wild West by pre-1.7 Do.jpg|Pyramid of Doom pre-1.7 Loooo.jpg|Dead Man's Booty pre-1.7 Noooo .jpg|Big Bad Butte pre-1.7 OldFarFutureWorldMap.jpg|What Far Future's map would look like in pre-1.7 style Trailers File:Plants vs. Zombies 2 It's About Time - Coming this July 2013!|First trailer File:Official Trailer for Plants vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time!|Second trailer File:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Crazy Dave Transmission 1|A transmission trailer, showing Ancient Egypt File:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Crazy Dave Transmission 2|Another transmission, showing the Pirate Seas File:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Crazy Dave Transmission 3|Yet another transmission, showing the Wild West File:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Crazy Dave Transmission 4|The fourth transmission, returning to Ancient Egypt Plants vs. Zombies 2 Crazy Dave Transmission 5|The fifth transmission, returning to Wild West File:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Behind the Brainz - What's New|Behind the Brainz 1, What's New File:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Behind the Brainz - New Worldz|Behind the Brainz 2, New Worlds File:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Behind the Brainz - New Plants|Behind the Brainz 3, New Plants File:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Behind the Brainz - New Zombies|Behind the Brainz 4, New Zombies File:Plants vs. Zombies Google Store trailer|Google Store Trailer Big Wave Beach Part 1 trailer|Big Wave Beach Part 1 trailer Plants vs. Zombies 2 Big Wave Beach Part 2 Coming Soon Trailer|Plants vs. Zombies 2 Big Wave Beach Part 2 Trailer Plants vs. Zombies 2 Food Fight|Plants vs. Zombies 2 Food Fight Plants vs. Zombies 2 Valenbrainz|Plants vs. Zombies 2 Valenbrainz Plants vs. Zombies 2 Lawn Of Doom Trailer|Plants vs. Zombies 2 Lawn Of Doom Trailer Plants vs. Zombies 2 Frostbite Caves Part 1|Plants vs. Zombies 2 Frostbite Caves Part 1 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Vasebreaker Coming Soon|Plants vs. Zombies 2 Vasebreaker Coming Soon Plant vs. Zombies 2 Frostbite Caves Part 2 Coming Soon-0|Plants vs. Zombies 2 Frostbite Caves Part 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Game versions Category:Galleries